


Five misconceptions Rodney has/had about John

by out_there



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five misconceptions Rodney has/had about John - 5 Things Prompt for Aurora84</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five misconceptions Rodney has/had about John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora84](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aurora84).



> **Five misconceptions Rodney has/had about John**

 _1\. That John was an idiot_

This misconception started the day -- no, probably the minute -- that Rodney met John. John was standing beside the helicopter, smirking behind aviator glasses and watching Rodney haul approximately 6.7 tons of research equipment with him.

John drawled, "Anything I can carry?"

"Yes, I'm going to let the idiot pilot drop, wreck and completely destroy work that would take lesser minds decades to produce."

Clearly, the man was a moron.

 _2\. That John was known_

John trained with the other marines, went running on the catwalks, and lined up for mess hall food with the same open, half-amused grin. He knew everyone's name -- the guards, the tech-crew and even the skinny kid serving the powdered mash potatoes -- and remembered insane details about them like where they'd come from and their family life and who they'd left behind.

He'd mention the Athosian planting festival to the botanists and share tales of agricultural societies with the anthropologists. He'd talk about movies and sports, and knew just enough about anything to keep the irritating drivel of small talk flowing smoothly.

If anyone asked, he'd talk about football games and Ferris Wheels, and everyone walked away feeling like they knew him.

 _3\. That John was shallow_

Rodney blames this misconception on all the small talk. It's hard to credit anyone with deep thoughts -- or even a passing acquaintance with reason -- when the only thing they say about themselves is that they like flying and Ferris Wheels.

 _4\. That John was safe_

The guy who flies the team and charms the natives is supposed to be friendly and reliable. He's supposed to like football games and know how to shoot and when to run for your life.

He's not supposed to use the gate to kill dozens of people at a time.

 _5\. That John was untouchable_

"You're drunk," Rodney accuses when he opens his door to find John slouching with a beer bottle at his feet. He hadn't knocked on Rodney's door; Rodney's not sure what made him wake up at three in the morning to check his doorway.

John's leaning against the opposite wall, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't say anything, but his fingers are clenched into tight fists. He looks tired.

Rodney's not sure what to think, or what to say, so he grabs John's arm and pulls him inside.


End file.
